Equivocado
by Shou White
Summary: "En algún momento llegué a pensar que si me amabas todo estaba bien, el que me hayas encadenado con todo tu amor no sirve de nada." Eligiendo caminos equivocados que son difíciles de reparar. ChuuNi


hola, una vez más estoy por aquí. Muchas gracias por su aceptación, me siento muy contenta de que les guste mi pequeño trabajo y me ayudan a seguir.

**Disclaimer: **personajes originales de Hideakaz Himaruya-sama.

**Pairings:** ChuuNi (fyOTP)

**Advs:** desordenes psicológicos varios. CanonIncident!

* * *

Equivocado.

_Hermano_

_Cuando recibas esta carta yo ya no estaré aquí._

_Desde que era niño siempre me has tratado con cariño, Yao-nii._

_Recuerdo que cuando me acogiste no estaba muy seguro de confiar en ti, pero tu forma de ser y tus palabras me convencieron de que estaría bien contigo._

_Cada año que pasaba junto a ti aprendía cosas nuevas, tu me regalaste con la escritura y me enseñaste a desarrollar mi cultura; no sabía como pagarte así que siempre hacía cuanto querías: dejé mi cabello como me habías dicho, vestía las ropas que me dabas, el perfume que preferías, incluso el maquillaje, actuaba como te gustaba, cada paso que daba era con tu completa guía._

_Siempre me mirabas como un hombre fascinado, cuando estabas borracho siempre decías que era una mujer preciosa. Lo soporté y culpé al alcohol de esas equivocaciones, también lo culpé cuando me besaste._

_Cuando me hacía grande fui descubriendo que no era correcto que vistiera ropas de mujer, que llevara tantos adornos en mi largo cabello y mucho menos que tuviera mi rostro pintado._

_Ese día te vi, hermano. Descubrí cual era tu verdadero rostro._

_Intenté escapar de aquel maldito encantamiento en que me tenías atrapado. Quise diferenciarme, buscar cosas que no me recordaran a ti, pero era difícil desligarme de siglos de enseñanza._

_Al parecer nunca lo notaste porque seguías presentándome simplemente con el nombre que me habías dado. Siempre que preguntaban quien era yo decías "es mi preciosa flor, es Ju Hua" y la gente sequía inquiriendo si era tu hermana o algo, tu sólo respondías con una sonrisa y todo quedaba en un aire cómplice que no comprendía._

_Seguramente nunca nadie se dio cuenta de la verdad._

_Cuando me corté el cabello te enfureciste, gritaste y me golpeaste. No entendía tu ira, no comprendí cuando me arrastraste hasta ese oscuro sótano._

_Era más fácil esconder a todo el mundo tu gran secreto._

_Fingiste la desaparición de tu hermanita. La verdad, me encerraste en el sótano en el momento en que supe que vivía una vida errada. Nunca fui tu hermanita, nunca fui la mujer que quisiste, nunca fui mujer..._

_Me esposaste._

_Me confinaste._

_Me obligaste a que volviera a lo que querías._

_Me drogaste para que no intentara escapar._

_"No te vayas de mi lado. Quiero estar contigo y que seas sólo para mí.", "¿cómo pudiste cortar tu hermoso cabello? ¿Por qué intentaste cambiar? Eres mío desde que eras pequeño"_

_Lo repetías una y otra vez cuando me llevabas comida o se te antojaba mirarme como si fuera un cuadro en exposición. Cuando te ponías ebrio y me visitabas era peor, hacías y decías más..._

_"No mires a nadie con esos ojos. No dejaré que nadie escuche esa voz. Nunca sonrías para otra persona o no podré evitar arrancarte esos ojos y desgarrar tu cuello"_

_Tus palabras quedaron grabadas en mi memoria, jamás podría olvidar tus podridos sentimientos._

_"aunque no me hables, aunque me sigas odiando. No importa. Yo quiero que tu estés a mi lado."_

_Yao-san, eras tan egoísta y arrogante, y sólo yo conocía esa parte de ti y sólo yo me enredé en esas palabras de amor y locura._

_En algún momento llegué a pensar que si me amabas todo estaba bien, el que me hayas encadenado con todo tu amor no sirve de nada._

_No me amabas a mí, amabas la imagen que estabas proyectando en mí. A esa princesa que sólo existía en tu cabeza, me denigraste a ser algo que no era, haciéndome creer que estaba bien y era normal._

_Esta vez podré huir de ti. El camino no irá por donde tú deseas._

_Adiós Ni-Ni_

oOo

Yao tiró la carta y fue hasta el sótano buscando a su preciada flor. Corrió por todas partes buscando, pero ya no estaba y una abertura hecha en una de las paredes le dio una pista de su paradero: el bosque.

No podía perderlo ahora, no después de tantos años. Ju Hua no podía irse de su lado, estaba destinado a estar con él, por eso lo había encontrado; y aunque fuese en contra de su voluntad lo mantendría a junto a él.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, estando alerta a cada sonido que pudiera entregarle una señal. Su instinto le llevó hasta un descampado que sólo era iluminado tenuemente por la luna.

"Ju Hua"

Estaba ahí en frente, dispuesto a irse, con su uniforme negro impecable, su cabello corto y empuñando una katana. Le miraba con odio, con resentimiento; su mirada le partía el corazón.

"¡no soy eso!" gritó con fuerza "me llamo Kiku, Honda Kiku"

"Ju" insistió Yao, intentando acercársele.

"¡no!" le apuntó, dispuesto a atacarlo "aléjate. Esta vez no volveré. Tengo que salir de aquí"

"no te vayas"

"¡cállate! ¿Para qué quieres tenerme aquí? ¿Piensas que soy una muñeca? ¿Qué puedes vestirme de mujer y aprovecharte cada vez que te emborrachas? Olvídalo"

"te lo he dado todo" a pesar de lo dicho su voz no tenía tono de súplica ni reproche. Simplemente hablaba "te lo he enseñado todo. No me traiciones"

Kiku se mordió el labio para no responder y caer en su juego.

"quédate conmigo. Te puedo entregar lo que me pidas. Si quieres vivir solo, está bien, pero tienes que dejarme verte un par de veces a la semana. Si quieres algo, tómalo, si estás aquí también te pertenece. Quédate"

Pedía imposibles, ambos lo sabían y el menor anhelaba terminar con toda esa situación tan absurda y enfermiza.

"lo siento" susurró Kiku y se lanzó.

El corte que marcó la espalda de quien alguna vez fue su hermano mayor fue hecho con todo el dolor y la desilusión a lo largo de los siglos, seguramente la cicatriz permanecerá allí por mucho tiempo.


End file.
